


Kinktober 2020: Uniforms, Distraction, Hair Pulling, Begging, Blowjobs

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Begging, Blowjobs, F/M, Hair Pulling, Kinktober 2020, Uniforms, distraction, fwb or romance your call, you can find so many dick-shaped things on etsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: A little slutty maid fun.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Uniforms, Distraction, Hair Pulling, Begging, Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatEsqCrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/gifts).



Amanda looks at herself in the mirror and fights the urge to roll her eyes. Yes, this is her fantasy. Yes, she knows it's fine to have super simple fantasies. No, that does not mean that she can't be annoyed at the fact that she's wet from putting on a sexy maid outfit.

It's just so...stupid. 

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, reminding herself for the fifth or sixth time since laying out the costume an hour ago that just because it's sort of stupid and basic, it doesn't mean it can't be fun. 

She opens her eyes and gives herself a sharp nod in the mirror, then runs her hands up and down her sides as she turns to see the outfit from a few different angles. It's a one-piece dress with a flared black skirt and deeply plunging neckline. The dress itself is black, but the bottom hem and neckline are edged in stacks of white lace. The skirt is as obscenely short as one would expect for a sexy maid uniform, and when Amanda bends forward even slightly, the whole skirt shifts up and puts her ass on display. She's wearing black, open-crotch panties and thigh-high stockings as well as a pair of three-inch, patent leather black pumps. 

"Okay," Amanda mutters and breathes out. She looks at the box holding the last piece of her outfit--the only piece Sonny doesn't know about--and takes another deep breath. It's so dumb to be worked up about something as simple as a simple take on maid-fucking roleplay. They've done way kinkier stuff than this. Fuck, last month she'd bent forward at a table in Forlini's, and he'd fingered her to orgasm surrounded by a hundred cops. 

The memory both encourages her and makes her clit throb. Amanda uses the surge in her confidence to throw off the top of the box and pull out the feather duster she'd custom-ordered from someone on Etsy. At first glance, it looks like any other feather duster, but up close, the handle is shaped like a dick and made of silicone. 

Amanda hears the front door open before she can start to feel nervous again. She shakes out her skirt and pinches her nipples so they stand out straight. She opens the bedroom door and walks down the hall, her heels clicking loudly on the floor. She stops short at the end of the hall, staring in faux-surprise at Sonny. "Oh! Hello. You must be Mr. Carisi."

Sonny turns from hanging up his coat, and Amanda watches the quick, impersonal way he gives her a once over. "You must be the new maid."

"Ms. Rollins," Amanda says, bobbing a little curtsy. "I was just taking a quick tour to get familiar with the surroundings."

"I see," Sonny says. He undoes his tie and leaves it loose around his neck. "The service gave you my instructions?"

"Yes, Mr. Carisi. Dusting, sweeping, mopping, and washing any dishes in the sink."

"That's right. I'll be working at the table out here," Sonny says, gesturing to his dining table. "Just work around me."

"Yes, Sir," Amanda says. She gives Sonny a big smile, then steps by him to walk to the living room, making sure to just barely brush the feather duster against his crotch.

Sonny walks towards the bedroom, and Amanda concentrates on pretending to dust the bookshelves as she listens to Sonny move around. She angles herself so she can see his reflection in the television when he walks back to the kitchen. He's stripped down to his undershirt and slacks, and he doesn't look her way as he picks up his briefcase from by the door and sets it on the kitchen table. 

Amanda finishes the bookshelves, then turns fully towards the television. She leans over from the waist as she pretends to dust the lower shelf of the entertainment center. In the television's reflection, she sees Sonny look up and stare for a moment, then look back down at his paperwork. 

"I've never used your particular maid service, Ms. Rollins," Sonny says a few moments later as Amanda leans over to dust the coffee table, this time putting her tits in Sonny's line of sight. "Is that the standard uniform?"

"It is, Mr. Carisi," Amanda says as she stands again. She brushes a hand over the front of her dress and shakes out her skirt. "Our company's president thinks it brings an air of elegance to hiring a service." She looks at Sonny and gives her best guileless smile. "Would it be okay if I dusted around you? I won't touch the table top, but those other chairs look like they could use a little work."

"That's fine," Sonny says, looking back down at his paperwork. 

Amanda props her tits on the top of the back of each chair as she dusts the seats, then turns to the side and leans from the waist again to dust the legs. She glances at Sonny's crotch while she's bent over, and she can see he's half-hard in his slacks. She grins to herself and drops to her knees. "Oh, it's so dusty down here," she says. 

Sonny makes a non-committal noise, but he spreads his legs wider as Amanda crawls over to him. She stops just before she'd be between his legs. "As long as I'm down here, I'll take care of your chair legs, Mr. Carisi. Let me know if I jostle you."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Sonny says, and he still sounds like he's disinterested. 

Amanda brushes the feather duster against a chair leg, making sure to brush Sonny's leg as well. She repeats the action on the other leg, then swipes the feather duster on the seat of the chair, making sure her knuckles press briefly against Sonny's dick. 

"That's a bit too close, Ms. Rollins," Sonny says, and there's a small hitch in his voice. 

Amanda stretches forward and tips her chin up. "Sorry, Mr. Carisi," she says, and she has to fight to keep her expression neutral when Sonny cranes back in the chair to meet her eyes under the lip of the table. Her mouth is no more than an inch from his crotch, and she wants to lean forward and suck a wet mark onto his slacks. Instead, she backs away slowly and gets back out from under the table.

She lays the feather duster on the edge of the table as she stands up and cuts a quick look at Sonny as she presses both hands on the table and stretches her back. He blatantly stares as her back arches, and then his gaze falls to the feather duster. 

"Ms. Rollins, that's an interesting feather duster."

Amanda picks it up, rubbing her thumb over the top of the flared head of the handle. "Company issue." She gives the feather duster a considering look, then leans forward against the table, holding the feather duster out handle-first to Sonny. "It has a very nice weight," she says. 

Sonny looks at the feather duster, then at Amanda. "It looks well made."

"Oh, very. Only the very best products from us, Mr. Carisi."

Sonny tucks his hands behind his head and stretches back, gaze hot as he watches Amanda. "What other products does the company provide you, Ms. Rollins?" 

Amanda drags the handle of the feather duster between her breasts as she pretends to consider the question. "Well, my uniform, of course. Including my stockings and shoes. Oh, and the undergarments." She slowly lifts her skirt so Sonny can see her underwear. 

"I see," Sonny says. "Would you mind doing the dishes now, Ms. Rollins? The rest of the dusting can wait."

"Of course, Mr. Carisi," Amanda says. She drops her skirt and walks around the kitchen island leaving the feather duster on the table, the handle pointed at Sonny. 

There are only a few dishes in the sink, and they've clearly been rinsed off. Amanda makes a mental note to tease Sonny about that later. She starts the water and adds soap and pretends not to notice when she hears Sonny stand up and walk towards her. 

"Excuse me, Ms. Rollins. I need a glass of water."

"Of course, Mr. Carisi. I can move."

"No need," Sonny says. "The water glasses are above you. If you don't mind me reaching up, I can just grab one."

"That's fine, Mr. Carisi." 

Amanda knows what's going to happen before it does, but she still has to bite her lip to keep from shivering when Sonny presses his clothed erection hard against her ass as he reaches up for a glass. "Do you need me to switch the water, Mr. Carisi?"

"Please," Sonny says. He keeps his dick pressed against Amanda as he slips his arm under hers, the empty glass in his hand. "Tell me something, Ms. Rollins."

"I will if I can answer the question," Amanda replies. She curls her toes so she doesn't press back against the insistent press of Sonny's dick. 

"Does the company reimburse you if you soil your clothing on the job?" 

It takes Amanda a moment to answer. Sonny's dick is hot, even through all their clothing. "As long as I can account for how the clothing got stained, yes," she says. "There are, of course, exceptions."

Sonny sets his glass in the sink, then grabs Amanda's breast in a tight, perfect grip. "So, if I came all over your underwear and stockings, do you think they'd consider that an exception?"

Amanda swallows a moan and pushes her hips back. Her skirt flips up, and she can more easily feel the perfect line of Sonny's dick against her body. She leans forward over the sink, and Sonny's dick lines up with her cunt. She hisses and rides the sharp ridge of it. 

"Ms. Rollins," Sonny says as his fingers dig into Amanda's hips and hold her in place, "you didn't answer my question."

Amanda wants to turn and snap at Sonny that the game's gone on long enough. She wants to get fucked in the filthiest way possible. But another part of her thrills at the idea of keeping the game going. "The company is very informed on come stains," she says and is proud at how even her voice stays. "And they are not part of the reimbursement plan."

"What's their reasoning on that?"

Amanda turns in Sonny's tight grip and cups him through his slacks. "Too many of us enjoying getting the stains," she says and drops to her knees. 

Sonny sucks in a breath as Amanda presses her mouth to his dick through his slacks. She makes quick work of the button and zipper and laughs lightly when she discovers Sonny that Sonny's not wearing underwear. 

"Slut," she says fondly and groans in pleasure when Sonny responds by weaving a hand through her hair and pulling hard. "Fuck," she gasps as her clit throbs. It takes three sharp breaths before she can focus enough to get a hand around Sonny's shaft and her mouth on the head of his dick. She sucks hard and moans around Sonny's dick when he tightens his grip on her hair and keeps her from backing away. 

"Yeah, that's it," Sonny says, all faux-politeness dropped entirely now that Amanda's sucking him off. "Yeah, take my dick."

Amanda responds by opening her jaw and tilting her head up, giving Sonny silent permission to fuck her mouth as he sees fit. 

Sonny responds by putting his other hand in Amanada's hair and yanking hard so he can hold her in place and fuck into her throat. "Take it," he murmurs, snapping his hips hard so his balls slap her chin. "Good girls fucking take it."

Amanda moans loudly and scrambles desperately at her skirt, trying to get past the ruffles and flounce so she can touch herself. There's a sudden, sharp trill, and she grips her skirt so tight she hears something rip. The trill repeats, and she realizes it's Sonny's phone, which is in the pocket of his slacks. 

"Ignore--" 

Amanda paws at Sonny's slacks with her free hand until she gets her fingers into his pocket and pulls out his phone. 

"Are you--" Sonny groans and fucks into Amanda's mouth again as he takes the phone from her hand. 

Amanda keeps her jaw loose as Sonny answers the phone. 

"Hey, Mike, what's up?" 

She manages to get a hand into her underwear and slides her fingers up and down her slit, sucking hard on Sonny's dick so her moan at the touch doesn't carry. Sonny's hand in her hair twists _hard_ , and Amanda responds by diving all the way down on Sonny's dick and licking his balls as she deep throats him. 

"...No, I'm fine, Mike. No problem. Just…" Sonny shoves his hips forward so hard that Amanda is pressed against the under-sink cabinets. 

Amanda pinches her clit between two fingers and massages Sonny's dick with her tongue as he continues to try and talk with Mike. 

"No, sorry, Mike. I hired a housekeeper...Yeah, to get through my last semester...and I heard something break. Let me call you back."

Amanda pushes into Sonny's groin, the head of his dick going fully into her throat. She moans and drools and milks his orgasm from him as he throws his phone onto the counter and yanks her even more deeply onto his dick. 

He comes down her throat and holds tight onto the back of her head as he jerks and swears and shivers. 

Amanda swallows his jizz and feels her orgasm start to crest just as Sonny takes a giant step back and yanks her to her feet. "Hey, I was just--" is as far as she gets before Sonny pushes her none-too-lightly onto the table top and shoves two fingers into her from behind. 

"I was on the fucking phone," Sonny says, hooking his fingers to hit her g-spot with perfect aim. 

Amanda groans and rocks her hips back and up to get more of his touch. "Not when I started," she replies. 

"Fucking mouth on you," Sonny mutters. 

Amanda squeaks when she feels the blunt, cool tip of the feather duster handle against her cunt. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Carisi," she says with every ounce of polite Southern 'go fuck yourself' she can manage. She shouts when Sonny pushes the handle into her at the same time as he fists his hand in her hair and yanks her head back hard.

She can barely breathe as Sonny fucks her hard and fast with the feather duster handle. She bends backward to meet the tug of Sonny's hand in her hair, and when he responds by yanking her hair even harder, she moans loudly and scrabbles to find purchase on the table. 

"You gonna come for me, Amanda?" Sonny asks as he twists his hand so the handle rotates inside of her. "You better fucking come for me. You better fucking ruin this feather duster, or I'm going to make you do this all over again, except the next time I won't let you suck my dick."

Amanda thrusts back as Sonny fucks her extra-deep with the handle and gives up trying to gain any traction as he speeds up his thrusts. "Fuck," she shouts. "Fuck. Sonny. Please. Sonny. Fuck. I need--I want to--fuck. You have to--tell me I'm good. Shit. Tell me I'm good."

Sonny fucks her for half a minute without saying a word, even as Amanda repeats her shameless requests that he say anything at all. "That's it," Sonny finally says as Amanda runs out of breath and sucks in air to continue her litany. "Come for me," he says. "Come like a good girl."

Amanda drags her fingertips hard against the table as Sonny's command forces her orgasm from her body. She comes with a swallowed scream, fighting the urge to drop to her knees as her legs quake. 

She floats in a semi-conscious haze of post-orgasmic bliss as Sonny carefully pulls the feather duster from her cunt and lets go of her hair. She mewls when Sonny slowly presses her cunt open with his thumbs and licks into her with one, tentative touch of his tongue. 

Sonny presses a kiss to her thigh. "Anything hurt?" he asks.

"Nothing that shouldn't," Amanda says. She hums in happiness as Sonny trails his hands up the backs of her thighs and over her ass. "Fuck, that was so good."

Sonny chuckles quietly as he stands. He drapes himself over Amanda for a moment and kisses behind her ear. "Nice addition with the feather duster," he says. "Where'd you find it?"

"Etsy," Amanda responds, and Sonny's laugh against her neck makes her purr with pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!


End file.
